


New Memories

by Scalpha



Category: Steins;Gate
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scalpha/pseuds/Scalpha
Summary: “In any world line, any time, any place… I love you. I’ll say it once more, properly. Makise Kurisu…” His expression was serious, genuine… and in an odd way, nostalgic. Okabe Rintaro was speaking from the bottom of his heart, and she could tell. Her heartbeat sped up. “I am absolutely enamored with you.”Based on the ending of the Steins;Gate OVA :)
Relationships: Okabe Rintarou | Hououin Kyouma/Makise Kurisu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	New Memories

“In any world line, any time, any place… I love you. I’ll say it once more, properly. Makise Kurisu…” His expression was serious, genuine… and in an odd way, nostalgic. Okabe Rintaro was speaking from the bottom of his heart, and she could tell. Her heartbeat sped up. “I am absolutely enamored with you.”

The young genius’ heart beat so hard, it felt like it was trying to force its way out of her chest. She wasn’t sure what to say. All these events he talked about- all this time they supposedly spent together- it was all just a dream to her. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet somehow, this… this felt right. Like it was meant to be. Like _they_ were meant to be. She swallowed. Could it be that... this was the reason her dreams felt so real?

“What about you?” He interrupted her thoughts, causing her to flinch. “Here and now- in this very world line, at this very moment… How do you feel about me?”

Her gaze, completely focused on him but a few moments ago, shifted to the coarse dirt on the side of the road. The twilight gently shone upon the two scientists, in an almost comforting way. This felt so familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on how so. “I…”

Normally, Makise Kurisu relied completely on her rational thinking- it was her intuition as a scientist- but right now… it felt as though her heart was on the verge of beating her brain. Like it was desperately trying to do so. To make her do what it felt was right. As the clouds kept shifting, clearing up the sky, she felt her mind do the same. “Do you want to know?” she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Okabe’s gaze didn’t shift away from her for even a single moment. It was determined, yet soft. Hopeful. She carefully got up from the hood of her car and gently moved closer to him, her eyes still fixed on the ground, rather than his eyes. She tried calming her heart by taking slow, deep breaths in and out, but to no avail. She tore her stare away from the street, instead looking up at the Mad Scientist… No. Looking up at Okabe, the blush on her face refusing to leave. The wind blew through their hair, moving it in unison. She forced the words out of her mouth-

“Close... your eyes.”

His eyes widened, and a gentle blush found its way to his face, but he didn’t have to be asked twice. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to ignore just how stupidly fast his heart was beating. This was so incredibly familiar… But this time, there was no bad ending awaiting them. Her hands found their ways on the lapels of his coat, and she pulled him down a bit rougher than she intended to. Once more, she took a deep breath of hot air before licking her lips, worried that her anxiousness had dried them. She moved her own head close until they were mere inches apart… and her soft lips met his.

Okabe flinched, but didn’t move away. The feeling of her lips on his. The scent of citrus, tickling his nose. God, how he missed it. He opened his eyes, and as the light of the sun, slowly making room for the moon to come up, shined upon her, he realized that she looked even more stunning than she ever had before. She pulled away after a few seconds and looked to the side, embarrassed. “I-... I, um… Only did that because I-I thought… it might spark some more memories to.. come back…”

His expression of shock quickly turned into a sly smile. He raised an eyebrow. “Oho? Really now?” She nodded furiously, and he lifted his fingers up to his chin. “Well? Did it bring any back?”

Her eyes widened. “E-eh… No, not really?” 

He wrapped his arms around the small of her back, ever so gently pulling her closer. “Then I suppose…” He leaned in, so his forehead was now touching hers. There was no sound, except for the wind and their voices. But even if there was anything else… she would most likely not have heard anything but his voice. “I suppose we need to try once more, don’t we?”

Kurisu could practically feel steam rushing out of her ears. It was almost like he’d practiced this millions of times before. She looked deep into his eyes, such a radiant yellow, it seemed as though they might’ve been cast out of pure gold. In them, she could see… something indescribable. Was this… love? “Well…” She swallowed as she tilted her head up. “I guess… that’s okay.” Okabe met her lips with his own, as gently as he could. Once more, that tingling sensation went down his spine, causing him to pull her closer, when suddenly- he felt her arms, wrapped around his neck. They broke the kiss, caught their breath, started over. Broke the kiss, caught their breath, started over. Broke the kiss, caught their breaths, started over… Over. Over and over. Yet they never grew tired of it.

Okabe’s hand moved from her back to her cheek, his thumb gently brushing it as soon as they broke the kiss again. There was a gentle, happy smile on his face. No regret, no sorrow, just glee. Kurisu couldn’t help but smile herself. “Now, that was quite a bit of kissing. Would you say you got some of your memories back?” She mouthed a quick ‘eh’ before shaking her head, and Okabe chuckled. “Well, that’s alright. For you see, my dear Christina…”

“Why was I thinking that you were gonna stop with that nickname now?” She sighed.

He chose to ignore her. “The past doesn’t matter, for I, Hououin Kyouma, promise to create many, many more memories with you! Memories that the other world lines couldn’t even _begin_ to compare to!” He smiled at her as he struck a classic Kyouma pose. “My dear Assistant… Our journey has just begun! Mwahahaha!”

Kurisu hated admitting it, but she laughed. “Yeah yeah, that’s just great. For a second there, I thought you were about to turn normal. Silly of me, I suppose.” She playfully punched his shoulders, and he pouted in response.

“Jeez. No fun allowed here. You’re even ignoring my incredible flirting.”

“Incredible is a bit of a stretch, you dirty chuunibyou.”

“Well, well, well. Think you can do better, my dear assistant?” He raised an eyebrow, a dirty grin on his face. Kurisu palmed her face in an attempt to hide her blush.

“You’re not even worth the effort.” 

After a bit more bantering, the two of them sat back down on the hood of the car, now watching the sunset. They didn’t say a word, just sat in silence and watched… but every now and then, Okabe couldn’t help but look at her instead of the sun. How her hair shimmered in the sunlight, how her lavender eyes looked so beautiful, how well the slight tint of red on her face complimented her fair complexion… How her hand was right next to his. How it would only have taken an ever so slight movement to the right… Slowly, his hand inched closer and closer to hers, until their pinkies touched. She flinched, having been pulled out of her thoughts, and looked at Okabe, the red in her face intensifying. Okabe, however, was just looking at the sun (although she didn’t miss that his face was just as red as hers).

Kurisu grumbled but ended up putting her hand on his. The Mad Scientist’s expression turned from one of shock to an embarrassed smile. 

“So,” he started after a couple of minutes of hand-holding. “how are we gonna get back to the hotel?”

Kurisu blinked. Once, twice. “Oh.” 


End file.
